Ment to Meet
by Kaylerx3
Summary: FIRST STORY PLEASE REVIEW. A pretty outcated girl learns of the newest boy everyone is fangirling over. She plans on taking no intrest in the young detective L until he goes to her school.
1. Hi?

_3rd Persons POV_

_I have no idea if im doing this right, this is my first story, and I really can't spell. Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter one_

"_ughh" Alicia said throwing her paper down. Math was not her subjest. " I know I'm smart, but why is it that everytime I finally get things, things get harder!" Alicia said frustrated. " I might not go to the mall as much as other girls, but I do know you dont have to know the square root of a triangle or w.e to buy shoes ." Alicia muttered as she threw her papers into her bag. With a sigh she decided to just go to school without her homework. After an hour of tossing and turning she finally fell asleep. Now let me tell you something about Alicia. Shes a junior at Stargrove highschool at 16. She takes all senior and Junior classes. Now our dear Alicia is not a genius, her parents just force her to stay above average. If not, the concicuenses where harsh. A beauty that nobody saw in a world full of makeup, and fakes. To everyone she was pretty, but not worth the risk. The risk of becoming an outcast just like her. She didn't didn't go crazy over one direction, she went crazy over Blink 182. She liked to shop, just for vans and toms, not heels. She liked to dance... in the privacy of her room. Of course she liked boys, but she liked playing football with them. So, she was an outcast. A simple smart outcast. _


	2. Good Morning

_3rd Persons POV_

_I have no idea if im doing this right, this is my first story, and I really can't spell. Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter one_

"_ughh" Alicia said throwing her paper down. Math was not her subjest. " I know I'm smart, but why is it that everytime I finally get things, things get harder!" Alicia said frustrated. " I might not go to the mall as much as other girls, but I do know you dont have to know the square root of a triangle or w.e to buy shoes ." Alicia muttered as she threw her papers into her bag. With a sigh she decided to just go to school without her homework. After an hour of tossing and turning she finally fell asleep. Now let me tell you something about Alicia. Shes a junior at Stargrove highschool at 16. She takes all senior and Junior classes. Now our dear Alicia is not a genius, her parents just force her to stay above average. If not, the concicuenses where harsh. A beauty that nobody saw in a world full of makeup, and fakes. To everyone she was pretty, but not worth the risk. The risk of becoming an outcast just like her. She didn't didn't go crazy over one direction, she went crazy over Blink 182. She liked to shop, just for vans and toms, not heels. She liked to dance... in the privacy of her room. Of course she liked boys, but she liked playing football with them. So, she was an outcast. A simple smart outcast. _

___Chapter 2_

_Alicia's POV_

* * *

" _Alicia up now" Jake said opening the shades. " 5 more minutes" I groaned pulling the covers over my head. " Mom said up now! God your such a pain" Jake said as he pulled the cover off me. " My friends are coming over, which means keep yourself scarce." Jake yelled as he left my room. Wow, when did seniors become such asses I thought to myself as I trudged out of bed. Sometimes I dont know why I bother I wondered as I made my way to the bathroom. Putting my wavy hair into a ponytail and putting my bangs to the side I looked at my sink. I have makeup, but should I put some on? Nahhh. Rumaging through my closet I found jean capris, a white cami, and a pink cashmire sweater. Looking in the mirror I sighed, at least I'm not in sweatpants. As I walked out of my room I followed the smell of French Toast down the steps._

_ " It awakens" Jake jokes as he stuffs another slice of Toast into his wide open mouth. " Eww how do you get girls if you can't even close your mouth!" I said as I smacked his head. " God stop working out. Girls with muscels are not impresive!" Jake said with a smirk. " At least you look like a girl today and your wearing pink. If you want, you can hang out with my ex's" Jake stated smugly. "I'm not hungry" I told my mom as she looked at me. " Oh trying to watch your figure" she replied with a wink. "Moommmm." I groaned. " Honey, leave her alone" my dad said as they started kissing. Grossed out I walked to the car to reach my brother._


	3. In my head

_Sitting in the car I turned to my brother. The girl everyone wanted an boy everyone knew. He was the spitting image of taylor Launtner except much lighter. I was the only hispanic I the house. I was adopted. " May I help you?" Jake asked noticing me staring. " No, just thinking about stuff." I muttered to myself. " Like?" Jake said as he pulled into the schools parking. " ME being adopted not that you care." I said as I got out of our car. In our usual routine I get out the car 5 minutes before him so as not to embaress him. " whoaaa why?" Jake asked running to cath up to me. " Don't worry you would'nt understand. But dont worry, Im used to feeling different." I said as I made my way into the crowd. " Alicia!" Jake called looking for me, but I just kept walking._

* * *

_sorry for the short chapter. this sight is so comfusing with updating._


	4. The Plan

_Sorry if its messed up guys. This is more confusing than I thought._

* * *

**_Sitting down in Chem, I decided to read a book, but kept getting interupted by loud squeals. " Hey, whats going on?" I asked a blonde. "Oh so you dont know?" she asked looking at me as if shes never seen me before. " No Kathy, if I did I wouldn't ask you" I said feeling dumber by just talking to her. " The teen detective L's parents want him to have a normal life, so hes coming here!" Kathy shouted and started jumping up and down along with her friends. I turned back in my desk just as the teacher walked in. Normally I would not pay attention, but the worlds greatest detective, in my school. Now that would make an awsome article for the newspaper. _**

**"_Heyy" Claire said sitting down next to me at lunch. "Hola" I said to my two best friends Claire and Brittney. "whatcha doing?" Brittney asked. " I heard about L and was just wondering if someone as famous as him would want to talk to me." I said eating my banana. Taking my hand Brittney said " Ali, we have been through this 100 times. Your pretty, no wait beyond it, but you need to stop dressing like a boy all the time." she said as she waved at her girlfriend. " I only beleive you because you got the cheerleading captain as a girlfriend." I told her with a nudge. " Yeap drama major and a cheerleader, boy some trouble" Claire said giggling. "When was the last time you let anyone give you a makeover?" Claire asked fixing her hair. "Would you stop!" I shouted. Confused my friends looked at me. " You fix your hair all the time, meanwhile it looks the same way you started. You know how iritating it is to hear you complain about your hair when you have THE best hair in the school. Some of us have to settle for things like this, because they know things won't get better." I said in a huff pointing to my hair. My two friends were beautiful. Claire a tall straight haired blonde who wore pastel colors and Brittney a wavey haired brunette like myself except with curves in all the right places. Unlike myself who only had legs, big brown eyes and abbs. Looking at their faces I apologized. " Sorry it's just that Jake has friends over again, so once again I can't be in my house" I said as I covered my face with my hands. " Then we will go out!" Claire shouted all excited. " I'll bring the clothes and well meet at your house. TGIF!" Brittney yelled over the bell. Ughhh what did I get myself into!_**

**_ Squeeeeek went my front door. " Hey whos that?" Kai my brothers friend asked. " Expecting someone?" Erick asked looking my way. Kai was a transfer from Hawaii with honey brown hair brown eyes and a body like a model. While Eric could be considered as goth with his lip and septum peircings, black hair, green eyes and pale thin frame. Blushing at Eriks eyes I replied " Just me" as I crossed the livingroom to the stairs. " I thought I told you to stay away." Jake said angrily looking up from his game of Black Ops with his friends. " Im going to my room. I live here too you know. Its been 2 years, your not the only child anymore." I stated not backing down for the first time in my life. I saw sorrow pass in jakes eyes before his hazel eyes went blank. " Oh and Call of Duty is way better." I said as I ran into my room shut the door and began crying._**

**_ Ding Dong! " Alicia the door!" Jake yelled from downstairs. With a groan I sat up rubbing my eyes from my nap. Looking at the time I saw it was 8. Going to get the door I saw my brother and his friends lying in the livingroom throwing chips at each other. He can throw chips but not get the door I thought with a shake of my head. " The party has arrived" Claire said as she stepped through the door in her track uniform. She did track, I did softball, tennis, volleyball, and hopefully football if they allow a girl. At the sound of Claires voice Eric sat up and moved his bangs out of his face and waved. Claire just gagged and hugged me. Yah, the boy I liked liked my bestfrand nice right? " Hey what about me!" Brittney asked handing me the bag of clothes as she and Claire ran up the stairs. " Lezbo in the house!" Jake said as he followed Brittney up the stairs with his eyes. " Ohhh shudup you know you only say that because I am the ONLY girl that told your uptight ass noo!" She yelled down the stairs. "Alicia!" Claire yelled after her. Laughing I closed the door and made my way upstairs._**


	5. At first Glance

"**_OMG!" I yelled as I opened my bedroom door. Claire had her hair in a fishtail braid, tight jeans, a tube top and 4 inch wedge sandals on. Meanwhile Brittney had on jean shorts, a croptop and a pair of boots. " Aren't we going to the movies?, Like always?" I asked nervously. " Nope" Claire said with a smile and her makeup bag in her hand. " Come here barbie" Brittney said as they advanced on me. _**

**_ "Now open" Brittney said as I opened my eyes. " Now look." Claire said as she walked me to the mirror. My mouth dropped. I had on black flats. A black tight miniskirt and a black and purple corset top on along with eyeliner and lipgloss. My hair was down and in loose waves, like Taylor Swift's. " I look..." I said turning to my friends to yell. After I saw the hope in their faces I couldn't. " I really like the skirt!" I yelled hugging them. " AGHHHHHHH! WOOOOPP!" They both screamed. " Lets go guys I said wrapping my hands arounf my two girlfriends._**

**_ " No guys don't" I pleaded at the top of the stairs. "Too late" they said running down before me. Brittney turned off the the televison and ignored the boys groans ad Claire got their attention. " Introducing, Alicia" She said pointing to the stairs. " Im not coming" I said stomping me foot on the landing above. " Yes you are" Brittney said annoyed. " I can go out the window" I stated about to turn around. " We see you everyday stop making a big deal" Jake said from downstairs as I hear yahhs agreeing. Going to slap him I walked down the stairs._**

**_ "The Hell" Jake yelled eyes wide. " Damn." Kai said checking me out. I looked at Erik who was choking on his drink. " Exactly the reaction I was hoping for" Brittney said with a wink. " Where do you think you going?" Jake said sounding like my mom. " Clubing" Claire said as the girls came to my side. " Not dressed like that" Jake said. " What I look like a girl don't I? In fact I look like most of your girlfriends." I said to my brother daring him to object. " She does have boobs." Eric said as Kai pushed him. " Exactly." I said as I walked out the door._**

**_ The music at the naked turtle was pulsing and after five minutes of dancing, my friends had been wisked off by boys. I mean boys had asked me, but you can never be to safe. After about 2 hours I decided to leave. Texting my friends " see you mon" I left. After walking two blocks I noticed some guys following me. I slowed down to let them pass, but they only started walking faster. So I started jogging, and they did too. Scared I started running and they chased me running too. I was slowing down after 15 blcks and they were still chasing me. I ran around to the club again to see if anyone was outside, but nobody was. I was getting tired and giving up all hope until somebody pulled me into the side alley and covered my mouth._**

**"_Shhh" they said and out of fear I listened as the guys ran by. "Their needed as suspects" The man told me as he released me. As I turned around I saw a tall guy with moppy hair in a large shirt and baggy jeans without shoes. He was cute in a shy way. " What?" I asked. After lookig at my outfit I saw him frown. " Excuse me." he said as he took out his phone, held it in an akward position, crouched and began to talk. Feeling cheap I walked home with tears in my eyes. Why, I had no idea._**


	6. So we meet again

_**I slept all Sunday and missed volleyball practice which is something I have never done. My dascame in constantly to ask me if I was feeling alright. I told him I was fine, though that did not stop him. My mom had a feeling it was a guy, but she had no clue who since the only boy she knew I fancied was Eric. My brother was yelling at Eric and Kai in his room for even thinking about liking me. So I just slept. **_

**_ On Monday I woke up feeling like crap. Today I would have to deliver awards to the male MVP's of football. Something I always do because it is the closest thing to football a girl can get these days. I did not feel like getting up infront of a crowd today, but I was glad today was half a day. I threw on a tank top, vans, sweatpants, and threw my hair into a bun. Likeing the way makeup looked on me I added eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss. Than I grabbed my bag and left my room. _**

**_ " The boobs again." Jake said motioning to my tanktop. I was to lazy to chnge into a sports bra but I didn't tell him that. It's not like they were big anyway. Ignoring him I told my mom I would get to school on my own. I grabbed my skateboard and rode the 10 minutes to school._**

**_ At school I saw actual Paperazi. Pushing through the crowd I knew the amazing detective L had arrived. How one boy gets so mush attention I don't know. With a huff I threw open my locker only to get wacked in the face. " Are you alright?" a male voice asked as familiar hands kept me steady. The hallway got quiet as I turned around to see the legndary L. The same boy that saved me last night. " You look very familiar" L said moving his face close to mine. " Ummm nope sorry, I had games all week, wasnt anywhere but here and home. Have to go bye." I said as I ran to my first class._**

**_ At lunch that day, my friends ran up to me. " Jake is friends with that mysterious boy L." Claire squealed. " WE also heard you to had a moment." Brittney said. Giving me the look that ment spill. I didn't want anyone to know I went out clubbing let alone was chased so I decided to make something up. " I was walking saw his black orbed eyes and got lost in them" I said. " Awwss" was my reply as they began eating. At that moment I got a text from my chief and editor asking for an L interview. If I could it could go to an internship. Crap I thought. Swallowing, my lunch (bile) I made my way to the jock table, were L, my brother, his friends, and the makeup wearing fakes were._**

**_ Choking on his food my brother looked at me. I never came to his table. " Hey Jake it's your sister." A boy on the basketball team said checking me out. " I like you better in a skirt." he said going back to his previous conversation. My eyes went wide, how did heknow about that. I noticed L watching me intently and Jake glaring. "Then I noticed Eric hiding his head. It was him. He sent out the picture. " Dont you have some mud to roll in little sis?" Jake asked leaning back in his chair thinking he was cool. With a sigh I turned to my brother. " Dont worry I wont tell them about the time you peed last summer and told mom your water bed broke." I said smugly and I heard ohhhhhhh's all around. Finally doing what I had come to do from the start I turned to the famous detective. " I am aware you have work to do, but I was wondering if you were coming to the football MVP award ceremony later?" I asked L hopefullly. After some consideration he answered. " I normally do not take brakes but since you helped me in a minor case I will. For what purpose is it? " L said taking a bite of his cake. Knowing he was talking about Saturday I looked away only to look at his food. It was piled with sweets, I wonder how many cavities he had. " An interview" I said finally. With a nod L agreed and than began eating, dismissing me. " Its a date" I said with false enthusiasim as I walked away. Not realising what I said until I heard my brother say "A Date!"_**


	7. A little more than I asked for

**"_Alicia were gonna be late" Jake complained from downstairs. " I know shut up" I yelled as I put the finishing touches on my outfit. I hat on Toms, tights, a black and white lined knee high pencil skirt, a white silk blouse, eyeliner, red lipstick and my hair in a ponytail. Perfect for awards and my date I thought as I skipped down the hallway. As I slowed down to where Jake stood I ignored his wide eyes at the ffact that I indeed am a girl. Instead I thought, hey this isnt a date._**

**_ Standin on stage was nerv racking, but I did it. I called up every player, gave them a medal and than gave the MVP (Jake) his trophy. After a big embarassing kiss on the cheek that is. On my way out I looked for L but could not find him. A voice in the back of my head shouted. " You've been stood up." After another 5 mintutes I gave up hope. When a hand suddenly touched my shoulder._**

**_ " Jumpy aren't we?" said as his lips turned upward a little. What I called a smile for him I guess. I noticed his 4 police friends leave as I regestered his outfit. He wore black jeans and a lose blue shirt. His hair was wet. The very few pictures I've seen of him looked like he rolled out of bed. This was his dress up clothes I assumed. " Shower?" I asked talking about his hair. " Excuse me?" he asked turning his head a little to inspect me. " Your hai.. nevermind. Can we start?" I asked taking a seat in the now empty auditiorum. " Absolutly" he said deciding to sit on the floor. " Do you dislike chairs?" I asked pulling out a pen and notebook. " Is that a question" L countered pullling a mint out of him pocket and offering me. I declined and he popped it into his mouth. " It can be" I stated. " Uncomfertable for crouching." He answered. " Feeling on sweets?" I asked. " My source of life." he told me. " Personal relationships?" I read off my list. " Complicated, not much time for those. You would probably understand." he replied. " What!" I stopped writing and turned to him. " You don't seem as well known as your brother thats all." He said shrugging. " Because im my own person" I muttered. " Cocky, and not very good at conversations." I said outloud as I wrote it down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. " Case information?" I asked giving him puppy eyes. " Classifed" he told me nonchalantly unfased. With a sigh I wrote down N/A when he grabbed my hand and looked up. " I might have to change that last one" L said, as one of the policeman fell... dead._**


	8. Just the Beginning

_Kayler here just woke up from a sweet treat hangover with L. heheh anyway this is a long update because, I dont know then the next time I will update may be. better spelling! :D_

* * *

**_"Why are we hidding?" I asked L as he pulled me behind him backstage. "Shhhh." he told me covering my mouth. "Enough!" I shout whispered. " Sure you solved the worlds hardest cases, so what! I live in a house were I can't even be myself. My grades and writing are my bestfriends. If people gave me the time of day I am pretty sure I could do just as well as you" I said pushing the young detective. He fell with a loud thud. He stared looking at me curiously. With hot tears in my eyes I ran from the building._**

**_ It was raining outside, but I didn't care. My tears were mixing with the rainwater on my face. For every tear I wipped off two more formed. I was rubbing my face raw until two hands grabbed my wrisits. " Hey you ok?" A tall boy with brown eyes brown hair and a tall body asked. "As if you care. I wish Kira would kill someone useless for once. Like me" I said as I crumpled in a heap on the wet dirty floor. "Don't say that." The boy said sitting down next to me ignoring the rain. After 5 minutes of silence the boy spoke again. " Your Alica right?" he asked. " Yes, why?" I replied. " Oh, I have been sorta tracking your InMyEyes blog. Your sort of my idol." The boys said standing up and offering me his hand. " Thanks. For you know staying with me, and the compliment. I never quite got your name." I said taking his hand and standing. He opened his mouth to reply, but it was not his voice that answered._**

**_ "Light?" L came trudging over. " Well hello L it's strange to see you here." Light said wrapping his hand around my waist. After taking in the gesture L scratched his head and said " I go to the same school as Alicia." " You to know each other?" I asked curiously. With a sigh L replied " Afetr what you just witnessed you diserve an answer. Light is on the work team along with me working on the Kira case. Speaking of the case, would you like to come back with me and answer a few questions." L asked reaching out his hand. " Sorry shes coming over to help me with writing, maybe some other time" Light replied for me even though I knew L had not asked a question. It was a statement. Before I had time to object Light was pulling me along beside him._**

* * *

**_L P.O.V_**

**_ We are so close to finding the culprit. L thought as he walked to the hotel he was staying at. Light is our main suspect. Well he was, until that 2nd Kira video. Who could the 2nd Kira be? What does Light want with Alicia? They barley know each other. She could be a great help on our team. That is if Light, or maybe Kira doesn't get to her first. Why can't I figure her out! I wanted to shout as I slammed the hotel doors open._**

* * *

**_Lights P.o.v_**

**_ "Guys I'm home" I said as I threw my bookbag to the side._**

**"_Light honey would you like something to eat?" __Sachiko Yagami my mom asked. "No, thanks." I asked annoyed. I need to talk to Alicia alone. She could be the brains to Misa's power. __ ~sigh~ If only she found the Death Note before Misa. Than I would marry her with no hesitations, I thought glancing at the cold shivering girl next to me. "Light, why is their water on the floor" Soichiro my dad asked me. Then he noticed us soaked. " Hey I didn't know you had a girl over" he said grabbing his coat on his way to work as a cop. "Hopefully shes smarter than the last, but just as pretty" he said winking at Alicia before leaving. "Light!" my sister Sayu said running to me until she noticed our company. "Hey you look cold. Light get her some clothes" my sister said before giving Alicia a quick hug and running upstairs._**

**_ Once I had changed out of my wet clothes I sat down at the computer "So were do we start.." I began to say until I noticed the shivering girl in my doorway. "Shit" I blurted out. Pulling out a dress shirt I gave it to her. " umm thanks, wheres the bathroom ..."she asked. " In it" Sayu called. Annoyed I closed the door. " You can change here. I won't look" I said returning to my seat. With a nod she went into the corner of the rooom and began to strip. Now I am a man of my word but my computer screen acted like a mirror so I did see her bra and girl boxers? Yeap boxers. Once dressed she sat on my bed._**

* * *

**_Alicia P.O.V_**

**_ I was in cute boys room, in only a shirt, who is also a suspect in the Kira case. Deep breaths A, deep breaths. " Your hair looks really nice natural." he said. " huh." I asked not paying attention. I was thinking thank god I shaved my legs. " oh hair, right thanks." I said as I got off the bed and made my way to sit in the chair next to him. " So, now that L asked you to basically be on the Kira case we should be seeing alot more of each other." Light said looking at me. Blushing I replied "I guess. " I replied shyly. After looking at all his awards I began to question the real reason I was bought here. " Ok Light, I'm not stupid why am I really here." I asked turning to this genuis. "because I am afraid we are both suspects my dear." Light said brushing a strand of hair away from my face, as he brought his lips down to mine._**


	9. Everything must come to and end or d

**Sorry for shortness or mispelling I'm doing this on the phone and I have been in the hospital.**

* * *

**Wow I thought after Light pulled away out of breath. My first kiss with a stranger... Wait! My first kiss with a stranger! Trying to get away from Light I fell of the chair. With a laugh Light said nice boxers. Turning red and not knowing what to do I grabbed my clothes, put on my shoes and ran out. **

**_*the next day after school*_ **

**"You wanted to see me '" I asked as L as I walked into his hotel room. L nodded. "Is it about the case?" I asked curiously. " what exactly went on between you and Light yesterday?" L asked not looking me in the eye. Instead he chewed on a cookie. " wahhhh?" I asked caught off guard. " are you two together" he asked me staring intently into my eyes. " No, if I knew his intention wasto kiss me I wouldn't have gone" I said turning red. " good Mrs. Alica. Because it seems I've taken a liking to you" L said as he crossed his legs and sat on the couch. Something he learned from me. " as..as do I" I blurrted out. We started into each others eyes for quite some time until a blonde walked into the room. "Misa-me at your service" she said. **

* * *

_Sorry for the rush, but I don't know when the next time I will be on is and I didn't want to keep you waiting. The next book will be called love finds a way. It will__ be about how misa is getting a little to attached to L for Alicia's comfort and Alicia knows somethings up. Especially when Light starts to stalk her._

_Hope you enjoyed a taste o whet this girl can do! 3 you bye_


End file.
